Fairy Tales
by viva la liberta
Summary: Ou Hermione qui découvre combien raconter une histoire peut être long et difficile ...! Magnifique résumé à n'en point douter, viendez lire, c'est forcément mieux que ça ! Oneshot : Yuri Hermione/Ginny


C'est une traduction de Razgriz91, l'histoire originale se trouve là = [.net/s/4736868/1/Fairy_Tales] pour ceux qui veulent la lire en vrai version. Ma traduction n'est pas parfaite, loin de là … Mais j'espère que c'est pas non plus trop catastrophique ^^ Je précise, c'est un Yuri Hermione et Ginny ... Enjoy !

**Fairy Tales**

"Je ne ... je ne crois pas que ce soit une super idée, Ginny." dit Hermione en regardant la rivière avec méfiance, bien en sécurité sur la berge surplombant la dite-rivière. Ginny roula des yeux et lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante.

"Tout ira bien Hermione. Tu me fais confiance non?" Demanda-t-elle, une légère moue de contrariété se peignant sur ses traits. Habituellement, c'était ce qui faisait toujours craquer Hermione. Pour l'instant, cependant, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la rivière.

"Je te confierais ma vie Ginny s'il le fallait, mais certainement pas mon corps …" Lâcha Hermione. Cette eau n'était vraiment, vraiment pas profonde.

"Oh allez! Je l'ai fais des centaines de fois! Tu vas juste atterrir par là-bas." La rassura Ginny, désignant le "par là-bas" d'un signe de têteévasif », et commença à escalader le grand chêne à côté d'elles. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche particulièrement épaisse et s'assis dessus, regardant en bas Hermione avec espoir.

"Je vais juste atterrir par là-bas?! Oh, merci Gin! Ca me fait me sentir teeeeellement mieux!" répondit Hermione sarcastiquement, faisant glousser la jeune fille.

"Awww! Tu es si mignonne quand tu fais ton Ronnie!"Roucoula Ginny moqueuse, se balança négligemment sur la branche. Hermione lui tira la langue très maturément, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses traits pour se fondre en admiration devant la façon dont Ginny venait de traverser la branche. Elle réussissait toujours à faire preuve de grâce quoiqu'elle fasse, même si Hermione semblait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Les autres avaient la fâcheuse tendance à considérer Ginny comme une éternelle maladroite, mais Hermione avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vu la grâce inné qui accompagnait chacun des mouvements que Ginny faisait.

La jeune sorcière avait, un jour, décidé de mettre ça sur le compte de son statut de meilleur-Poursuiveuse-que-Gryffondor-avait-connu-depuis-des-décennies. Son équilibre et son sang-froid sur un balai avaient apparemment portés leur fruit, lui donnant une allure digne d'un équilibriste. En même temps, les réflexes qu'elle avait développés en attrapant des Souafles, esquivant des cognards, et marquant des buts de très loin, lui permettaient d'éviter les soucis de la vie estudiantine. Du moins, quand on parlait de l'aspect physique. L'aspect académique … et bien, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Pas que Ginny soit stupide, loin de là en fait. Ginny avait toujours réussit à garder ses résultats de B.U.S.E.S et d' A.S.P.I.C à un niveau tout a fait convenable, le problème était ses habitudes d'études… si on pouvait les appeler ainsi. Elle était le genre de personne qui était capable d'avoir des résultats exceptionnels à ses examens, mais bachotant juste assez pour avoir « Acceptable ». Hermione était heureuse pour elle, mais estimait qu'avec de meilleures habitudes scolaires elle pouvait facilement atteindre l'« Optimal ». Bien sur, chaque fois elle essayait de la pousser, mais cela tournait rapidement à cette conversation du "pourquoi Hermione s'acharnait-elle autant au travail". C'était vraiment frustrant en réalité, spécialement depuis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis quand cette conversation avait prit cette tournure.

"Hermione…" la voix de Ginny perçant légèrement à travers ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille.

"Hm?" Demanda-t-elle, toujours à moitié perdue dans ses pensées.

"Tu recommences…"

"…Je recommence quoi?"

"Tu deviens introspective. C'est vraiment pas bon pour toi, tu sais." Dit Ginny, un sourire narquois se peignant sur son visage. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Wow, 'introspective'? C'est un bien grand mot pour toi, Gin."Répondit ironiquement Hermione.

"Hey! J'exècre le fait que tout le monde croit que je ne suis qu'une idiote dans un corps merveilleusement sexy!" bouda Ginny, se rasseyant sur la branche.

"Ooo, 'j'éxècre'? Tu cherches à battre un record personnel ou quoi?"La railla Hermione , son irritation précédente la quittant. Ginny grimaça, avant de sauter sur ses pieds avec un brusque sourire.

"Okay, plus d'esquives! Et oui, je sais que tu essayes d'éviter l'inévitable! Ramène tes fesses sur cette branche ! Immédiatement !" Dit-elle, sautillant habilement sur la branche se rapprochant du bord. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement très peu-Hermionien.

"Gin, Je ne veux vraiment pas." geint-elle.

"Awww, est-ce qu'Hermione serait une poule mouillé?" se moqua Ginny, agitant ses bras comme un oiseau en caquetant très fort. La plus vieille croisa les bras avec indignation.

"Oui, s'en est une. Mais au moins, c'est une poule mouillé qui n'a pas les jambes cassées!" rala-t-elle.

Ginny lui sourit narquoisement avant de sauter dans la rivière.

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée. Ce genre de comportement puéril était commun à toute la famille Weasley, mais il semblait que ce trait de caractère avait été gaspillé sans vergogne sur la rouquine. Peut-être que parce qu'elle était la plus jeune et la seule fille elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Finalement, la tête de Ginny réapparut à la surface de l'eau fraîche.

"Tu n'es qu'une crâneuse." Murmura Hermione, souriant malgré elle.

"Je ne suis pas une crâneuse! Je sais juste m'amuser ! Si tu sortais un peu la tête de tes bouquins, tu saurais aussi t'amuser!" dit Ginny, nageant vers la berge où elle se tenait.

"Je sais m'amuser!" protesta Hermione.

"…Oh vraiment?" demanda Ginny, ses sourcils relevés, sceptique.

"Oui, vraiment! Mon idée de l'amusement est juste disons...différente…de la tienne."Répliqua Hermione se balancant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Quand Ginny la regardait comme ça, c'était si elle la sondait, ses secrets à l'air libre, librent d'être regardés et jugés. Cela la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, rassurée par le fait que Ginny ne la jugerai jamais, même si c'était elle qui lui donnait ce sentiment en premier lieu.

Hermione soupira, elle détestait quand ses pensées se contredisaient les unes les autres..

"Heeerrrrmiiiioooneeee…" chantonna Ginny, attirant son attention encore une fois. "Tu viens de recommencer…"

"Je n'étais pas introspective!" râla Hermione.

"Si tu l'étais! Tu sais comment je le sais?"

"…comment?" Hermione devait l'entendre celle là.

"Parce que tes sourcils se plisse assez comiquement, comme quand tu lis un passage intéressant dans un bouquin. Ou que tu essaye de comprendre quelque chose." Dit Ginny, ramenant exagérément ensemble ses propres sourcils pour se moquer de sa meilleure amie. Hermione la fusilla du regard, mais gloussa quand Ginny loucha pour insister sur la caricature.

"Je ne fais pas ça." Protesta faiblement Hermione à moitié convaincu, son cerveau notant que Ginny avait remarqué quelques petits trucs comme ses expressions faciales. Cette même petite voix diabolique qui lui rappela que Ron ne remarquerait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Ca n'avait aucun sens pour elle : comment Ron pouvait-il remarquer une faute au Quidditch à 50 mètres de distance, et être infoutu de remarquer quand elle était en colère avant qu'elle ne lui crie dessus. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, les choses se serait mieux passer pendant le Bal de Noël l'année dernière…

"MIONE!" cria Ginny. Hermione rougit, bon là, elle avait été prise sur le fait.

"Okay, okay! Peut-être que je suis un petit peu introspective…" admit-elle à contrecœur.

"Un peu?! Mione, sans vouloir te vexer, tu dois apprendre à agir au lieu de toujours réfléchir. De temps en temps, tu dois juste dire à ta tête de se la fermer et écouter ton coeur. "dit Ginny tandis qu'elle s'essorait sur la berge, s'asseyant ensuite sur la serviette à côté d'Hermione. Hermione la regarda fermer les yeux et se perdre dans ses pensées.

"Arrête de me regarder et assieds toi."Ordonna Ginny, faisant sourire Hermione mais néanmoins s'asseoir sur sa propre serviette. "Okay, maintenant allonges toi et fermes les yeux." Continua Ginny. Hésitante, Hermione fit ce qu'elle demandait.

"Y a-t-il une quelconque utilité dans ce qu'on est en train de faire en ce moment, Ginny?" Demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, un peu inquiète de ce que Ginny pouvait avoir en tête.

"Aucune utilité." Fut sa seule réponse.

"…Mais alors … pourquoi on le fait?"

"Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Pourquoi tu as autant de mal à te poser et à ne rien faire?" demanda Ginny, manifestement exaspérée.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas me sentir inutile je suppose." Admit Hermione, ses yeux toujours fermés. Ginny ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

"Hermione, tu n'es pas inutile."Murmura doucement Ginny.

"Je sais, mais quand je suis assise à ne rien faire, c'est comme si il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Quelque chose qui pourrait aider quelqu'un quelque part."Dit la brunette d'une voix à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotis.

"…tu m'aides en ce moment." Murmura finalement Ginny. Hermione se redressa et regarda intensément la rouquine.

"…Euh quoi?"

"Oui, tu m'aides. En restant avec moi. Ca m'aide à me sentir… en sécurité." Murmura Ginny, trouvant l'herbe verte entre elles brusquement très intéressante. Hermione resta assise silencieusement pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité.

"Gin…je ne savais pas…"Lâcha Hermione, pas vraiment sure de ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas dire. "...D'accord, je suppose que on peut rester assise ... encore un peu."

Le sourire que Ginny lui adressa lui retourna l'estomac. Elles se réinstallèrent toute les deux, plus proches encore qu'avant. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ginny reprenne la parole. "Hey Mione!"

"Hmmm?"

"A quoi trouves-tu que ce nuage ressemble?"

"Lequel?"

"Celui là." Hermione roula des yeux.

"Wow Gin, ça réduit considérablement le champ d'investigation."Dit-elle dans un reniflement méprisant partant dans un grand rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, quand Ginny se rapprocha et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Tandis que Ginny plaçait sa tête sur sa poitrine, Hermione fut bientôt très consciente de combien était serré son une-pièce, sans parler du bikini de Ginny. Ginny qui se saisit alors de sa main, et la dirigea vers le nuage.

"Celui là, juste là. A quoi il ressemble?" demanda Ginny, la regardant innocemment.

Hermione ne pouvait pas penser. La tête de Ginny sur sa poitrine, juste à côté de ses seins. Son haleine chaude soufflant dans son cou, et Morgane savait combien elle était sensible à cet endroit. Oh Merlin, son cœur…battait si vite…faisait des loupings dans sa poitrine…sa respiration devenait haletante à la limite du gémissement… elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser…

"Mione? Ton coeur bat vraiment vite." Dit Ginny, la dévisageant calmement. La bouche d'Hermione s'assécha, comment diable Ginny pouvait-elle rester si calme?!

"Eep…haleine…cou...coeur…boom…"Gémit Hermione incohérente, faisant se plisser le front de Ginny d'incompréhension.

"Um, Pardon?"

"Un HIPPOGRIFFE!"S'écria soudainement Hermione, faisant sursauter Ginny. Hermione rougit. "Erm, je veux dire, il ressemble à un hippogriffe…"

"Um, okay."Dit Ginny d'une voix nerveuse alors qu'elle regardait de nouveau le nuage. "Hey! Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble à un hippogriffe! On dirait Buck!"

Juste avec ça, Ginny sembla oublier le comportement étrange d'Hermione. Qui saisit cette opportunité pour respirer profondément, imaginant qu'elle expirait son anxiété à chaque fois expiration. C'était une technique que ses parents lui avaient apprise et qui fonctionnait parfaitement, sur elle du moins.

"Um…et celui là?" demanda Ginny, changeant leurs deux mains de direction pour montrer le nouveau nuage.

"…Le Poudlard Express." Dit Hermione après un moment de réflexion.

"Hmm, hey! Un petit peu ouais ! Okay, maintenant, la deuxième partie!"

"La deuxième partie? Ce sont des nuages, comment on peut avoir plus que ce qu'on fait déjà ?"

"Oh un peu de bonne volonté tu veux."La taquina Ginny. "La deuxième partie c'est quand tu fais une histoire avec eux !"

Hermione cligna des yeux.

"…Je te demanda pardon?"

"Je t'en pris. Maintenant penses à une histoire à propos d'eux!"Dit Ginny, la regardant de ses immenses, yeux bleus ... _elle était si_ … _NON ! Concentré Hermione ! Une histoire_...

"Um…alors…Par quoi je pourrais commencer?"

"Et bien, quand pourrais-tu trouver Buck à côté du Poudlard Express ? "Hermione devait se concentré sur ce qu'elle venait de d'entendre, pas une seule pensée pour ce regard que Ginny venait de lui adresser.

**Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin?! C'était même pas un regard! Comme un «regard » regard ! C'était juste un simple regard ! **

Hermione secoua la tête, Ginny avait raison. Introspective, vraiment mauvais. En plus, elle commençait à entendre des voix…

"Ummm, je pense que si on loupe notre train et qu'on doit trouver un autre moyen d'aller à Poudlard." Hermione laissa dériver ses pensées vers sa deuxième année …

"Ouais, parce qu'un oiseau-cheval volant passe tout à fait inaperçu! On dirait Ron quand il a prit la voiture de papa! " Apparemment, Ginny pensait exactement la même chose.

"Et bien, Buck serait plus intelligent! Il atterrirait sur la Plateforme 9 ¾, et non à la station."Répondit Hermione, comme si des hippogriffes volants pour sauver leurs journée était monnaie courante même dans le monde des sorciers.

**Beh, en un sens, oui.**

_Concentré bordel!_

"Okay, mais pourquoi?"Demanda ensuite Ginny, un petit sourire collé sur son visage.

"Huh?" baragouina Hermione, plongé dans ses pensées. D'où diable cette autre voix venait ?!

"Pourquoi les deux jeunes filles doivent prendre Buck au juste? Pourquoi elles n'ont pas demandé à un adulte de les aider ?"Demanda Ginny.

"Parce que la plupart des adultes ne peuvent empêcher l'herbe de pousser…" Murmura Hermione tout doucement. Cependant, Ginny l'entendit et éclata de rire en ce qui lui semblait, des milliers de carillons. Hermione rougit, elle avait en quelque sorte espérée que Ginny n'entendrait pas ça.

"Hermione Granger! Je ne te savais pas comme ça!"Articula Ginny, riant toujours.

"…Um, s'il te plait ne le dis à personne?"Demanda Hermione, une moue nerveuse sur le visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ta haine pour les adultes est bien cachée avec moi."

"Um…et bien, je ne dirais pas haine ... c'est un mot plutôt négatif… peut-être un peu extrême même… …"dit Hermione en laissant traîner sa voix, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Okay, okay, trop extrême. Comment Hermione va convaincre Buck de les aider?"Demanda Ginny, changeant radicalement la direction de la conversation, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

"Et bien…attend. On parle de nous à la troisième personne ?"

"Et ben, ouais!"

"…euh pourquoi?"Demanda Hermione hésitante, pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

"Parce que tu ne peux pas dire une histoire avec "moi" et "tu", ça enlève tout le charme!" répondit Ginny, ressemblant étrangement à Hermione avec cette dernière phrase.

"C'est…c'est vrai?"

"Ouais, dire "toi" et "moi" implique que d'autres personnes étaient là. Quel est l'intérêt de dire une histoire à quelqu'un qui y était ? Elles savent déjà toute les deux ce qui va se passer ! Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans cette histoire, et je ne connais aucune autre Ginny, donc tu dois raconter l'histoire avec des "Hermione" et des "Ginny"." Expliqua Ginny.

"…Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'une telle science se cachait derrière une simple histoire… "Murmura Hermione, fronçant ses sourcils.

"Bien sur! Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas?"

**Je ne peux pas argumenter avec une telle logique… **

"Je pensais qu'on disait juste "Il était une fois" et qu'à partir de là … "

"Tu veux tout recommencer ? Et commencer avec "Il était une fois"?"

"Uh, ouais, pourquoi pas?"

"Okay!" Ginny se reblottit contre elle, s'installant pour l'histoire et faisant virevolter son coeur.

"O-Okay…Il était une fois, deux amis. Hermione et Ginny. Elles allaient commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, mais le train les avait laissé sur le quai. Alors - "

"Pourquoi ont-elles loupé le train?"L'interrompit Ginny.

"Um… Hermione s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Et Ginny avait tenté de la ramener, mais le train était déjà partit. Elles avaient donc compris qu'il leur fallait un autre moyen pour aller à Poudlard. Hermione décida de demander une faveur à un vieil ami, Sirius Black."

"Qui ça?"

"Sirius! Tu sais…Oh! C'est vrai…" Se rappela Hermione, elle devait raconter l'histoire comme si Ginny ne l'avait jamais entendu. "Et bien, Sirius Black était un célèbre meurtrier, innocent il va de soit, sinon ce ne serait pas son ami … euh, ah oui…. Il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers, pendant la troisième année d'Hermione. Hermione l'avait aidé à s'échapper du ministère de la Magie parce qu'elle savait que c'était un homme bon. Buck, un hippogriffe qui avait aussi été injustement accusé, s'était échappé avec Sirius sur son dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione avait parlé à Sirius, par feu-communication, et lui avait demandé d'envoyer Buck pour les aider. Il avait accepté, et Buck vint à la plateforme peu de temps après. Les deux sorcières sautèrent sur son dos et s'envolèrent."

"Et leurs bagages?"

**Mince, tu n'y avais pas pensé à celle là …**

"Um, ils étaient déjà dans le train."

"Mais elles, elles ne l'étaient pas?"

**Argh! Raconter une histoire est beaucoup plus dure qu'il n'y parait ...**

"Non, parce que Ginny croyait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose."

"Mais, en fait ce n'était pas le cas?"

"Non. Quoi qu'il en soit-"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"L'interrompit encore Ginny.

"…Un collier qu'Hermione lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Maintenant -"

"Quel genre de collier?"

Hermione soupira. Son comportement insouciant, un contage d'histoire, des petites voix et maintenant ces questions incessantes! Quelqu'un quelque part cherchait à la rendre folle...

"Du genre qui se porte autour du cou! Ginny était devant Hermione pendant qu'elle volait, parce qu'Hermione avait le vertige-"

"Huh? Mais c'est une sorcière ! Et tu n'as pas dis à quoi ressemblait le collier!"

**Bordelbordelbordelbordelbordelbordel…**

"Est-ce que Ginny veut qu'Hermione termine son histoire oui ou non?!" grinça Hermione.

"…Ginny veut juste savoir pour le collier."Répondit Ginny, entrant dans le jeu.

"Et bien, Hermione commence à devenir vraiment très irritée!"

**Pourquoi tu continues de parler comme ça?!**

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Ginny la rend folle!"

"Et comment elle fait ça?"

"Elle attend qu'Hermione pense à sa manière!"

"Et de quelle façon?"

**Ferme la! Ferme la maintenant!**

_NON! Non, continue!!!!_

Apparemment, ses petites voix intérieures avaient décidé de se battre... Hermione prit le parti de les ignorer... difficilement.

"Ginny est si proche, et Hermione a quelques difficultés pour respirer normalement..." Lâcha Hermione doucement, regardant dans les yeux de Ginny.

"Pourquoi la proximité de Ginny rend la respiration d'Hermione chaotique?" Demanda Ginny, sa voix aussi douce que celle d'Hermione.

**Stop!!!! Arrête, retourne au Terrier, et fais comme si ce qu'il se passait était un mauvais rêve!!!!**

_NON!!!! Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout!!!!_

"Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quand Ginny est dans les parages, Hermione a toujours des difficultés pour respirer." Admit Hermione.

"…Ginny aussi a du mal à respirer quand Hermione est proche." Lui répondit-elle calmement. La bouche d'Hermione s'assécha. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et combattit pour retrouver sa voix.

"C'est…c'est vrai?"

"Ouais, depuis que son ami Harry lui a dit comment Hermione avait sauvé Sirius et Buck."

Hermione ne pouvait croire que ça arrivait réellement! C'était comme un merveilleux rêve …

**Ce n'est pas un rêve !!!! C'est la réalité !!!! STOP!!!!!!!**

_CONITNUE!!!!!TU Y ES PRESQUE!!!!_

"Mais, Hermione pensait que Ginny aimait Harry. Quand cela a-t-il changé ?"Demanda Hermione ignorant sciemment la petite voix de la raison.

"Ca a changé quand elle a découvert qu'Harry préférait Ron,."

**QUOI?!**

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, ça a également été un choc pour Ginny."

…

_Parfait! La tête se la ferme! Maintenant, CONTINUE!!!!!!_

"Donc, Ginny n'aime plus Harry?"

"Non, Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre …"

"…Oh…qui ça?"

_Tsss… Comme si tu avais réellement besoin de le demander!_

"…Tu as vraiment besoin de me le demander?"Demanda Ginny, arquant ses sourcils moqueusement.

"Um…Et bien…Uh…"

_Par le calecon de Merlin, ça y est ! Ton coeur prend le contrôle fillette !!_

Avant qu'Hermione ne plus protester, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Ginny.

**NOOOOOON!!!!!!! STOP!!!! RESISTE!!!! C'EST UN ORDRE!!!!**

_Oh, Ferme la!_

Pour la première fois, la tête d'Hermione écouta son coeur.

N.D.T : Peu importe si vous laissez ou non des reviews, même si je zieute compulsivement ma boite de messagerie en quête de ces « surement-inexistant de review », mais j'espère que ça a pas été trop dur pour vous ! Salutation de l'auteur qui dit que ça serait sympathique que vous laissiez de « polis » reviews… Par polis elle entend sûrement, pas trop critiquant (mot qui n'existe sûrement pas … mais qui s'en souci ? ^^)

Have a nice end of holiday le peuple ! (il parait que ça fait plus polie de dire ça …)


End file.
